This invention relates to a means for mounting accessories such as trays, lights, hair driers or the like on hydraulic chairs of the type used by barbers and beauticians and more particularly to a means for mounting such accessories in a selected vertical position with respect to such chairs which remains constant while allowing the accessory to be freely rotated about the chair in a horizontal plane for ease of access or positioning.
Various accessories used by barbers and beauticians are now mounted on wheeled devices which roll along the floor to allow the accessory to be moved to a desired position adjacent a chair. However, such devices require floor space, even when not in use, and where several chairs are located in close proximity, interference between devices supporting accessories at adjacent chairs often occurs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for mounting accessories at a hydraulic chair of the type used by beauticians and barbers which does not require any additional floor space whether or not in use.
It has been proposed in the prior art to provide accessory mounting means attached to the pedestal of hydraulic chairs of the type used by barbers and beauticians. However such devices have been mechanically complicated and have required the use of wheels or bearing surfaces in positions where they are exposed to loose hair cut by the barber or beautician. Such loose hairs will tend to become entangled in the wheels or bearings and will be difficult to remove, eventually interfering with free movement.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means for mounting accessories at a hydraulic chair of the type used by beauticians and barbers which is mechanically simple, does not include wheels and the bearing surfaces of which are protected from loose hair.
Since the means according to the prior art for supporting accessories at a hydraulic chair of the type used by beauticians and barbers have either engaged the floor adjacent the chair or the pedestal of the chair and since the vertical height of the hydraulic chair is changed frequently in use, the relative vertical height of the chair and accessory is not constant. Thus, the accessibility and positioning of the accessory is changed in use and it is often necessary to adjust the vertical height of the accessory.
It is a further object of this invention to provide mechanically simple and easy to use means for mounting accessories at a hydraulic chair of the type used by barbers and beauticians which enables a selected relative vertical relationship between the accessory and the chair to be maintained regardless of changes in the vertical position of the chair while also enabling the accessory to be freely moved to selected relative positions with respect to the chair in a horizontal plane.